The Ruins
by Opticz
Summary: In the suburbs of Salt Lake city, fifteen year old Matthew stumbles upon two survivors who he is forced to put his trust and life in the hands of. *I'm horrible with summaries*
1. Chapter 1

**The Ruins**

…

**Huff! Huff! Huff!**

**BANG! POW! CLANK!**

"Get the fuck back here, boy!" a gruff voice shouted over the volley of shots.

A boy of fifteen years old continued running through the streets of a small suburban neighborhood, heart racing, head pounding he continued to run becoming numb to the sound of bullets hitting the ground behind him and whizzing past his ear. The boy breathed harder and harder feeling the familiar burning sensation in his lungs he frantically looked for a place to catch his breath. He spotted a white picket fence with green vines and grass growing over and through it near a burnt out car to his left. He curved left drastically and was nearly hit in the back, jumping over the fence he dared to look behind him.

The three hunters were trailing behind him and seemed to have lost him, he took the opportunity to duck inside of a brick house. The boy closed the sliding door behind him and turned to around to find himself in the kitchen. Taking no time to observe the room he immediately ran to the marble topped island and looked for any knives in the drawer. He found one, gripping the weapon tightly he opened a cabinet for anything he could use to provide false tracks, he found a bag of pancake mix and split it open and poured it evenly on the floor.

Listening for footsteps he walked in the pancake mix until his footprints led to the living room and stairs. He ran behind the couch and took his shoes off and held them in the left hand while holding the knife firmly in the right in case his plan failed. Only seconds later the three hunters walked in, the leader of the small pack bent down to look at the tracks.

"He must have gone upstairs! Josh, come with me. Irish, you stay down here in case he passes us," the leader said taking Josh with him upstairs.

"Gotcha," Irish murmured walking into the living room nearly spotting the boy named Matthew.

Matthew waited in silence for a full minute before Irish turned around, back facing the couch. Matthew quietly placed his shoes down and snuck behind Irish before rising to his full height of six feet. He covered Irish's mouth and quickly stabbed him in the chest killing him instantly, he slowly and quietly lowered Irish's limp body to the floor and left the knife in.

_Luck of the Irish, _Matthew thought swallowing.

Matthew took Irish's single sling backpack and pistol before quickly putting his shoes back on and leaving the house silently.

_Man, if I had known any better I would have assumed that these guys thought I was a celebrity or something_, Matthew thought with a small smile as he began to run again by the sides of houses using them for cover as the sun set farther. He was making progress for a boy with no where to go. Matthew pushed the long, black hair out of his dark blue eyes as he fell back into a walk only five minutes after leaving the house. He looked down at his black and white running shoes suddenly wishing he had a car so traveling could be easier.

_But alas, I have no car... and no food either. Damn that's depressing. In fact, why can't I just be chased to a nice, sunny beach for once? Just once, I mean really, why does it always have to be a creepy neighborhood with clickers. Oh well... Hey, what the fuck was that? _Matthew observed a gunshot in the distance. _Oh God... not again!_

Matthew sighed and turned to walk into the treeline before he heard a girl scream.

_Oh fuck... maybe those aren't assholes with guns trying to kill me?_

Matthew sighed and turned to run once more towards the gunshot while mentally scolding himself.

_Dear Matthew, You suck. Sincerely, Matthew._

He ran harder hearing the girl scream once more, he could hardly decipher a name from the screams. There it was again, another scream. Only this time it sounded like a man yelling.

**POW! POW!**

"Ellie?!" a loud shout was broadcast near a gas station and small general store.

Matthew arrived behind a burnt out car and took cover behind it, he checked his pistol. It was a glock and only had seven bullets left in the clip. Matthew shook his head mentally scolding Irish for carrying so little ammunition. He could see runners chasing a man in a dark, sweaty green button up shirt.

"Joel?!" a feminine voice was heard from the general store.

Matthew's heart dropped as he saw three clickers dart inside the store. Two runners remained chasing the man, who Matthew assumed was Joel. And if that's the case, Matthew assumed that the girl named Ellie inside the general store was in worse danger than the man was.

Matthew took off running across the cracked road and into the dark general store. His footsteps were light as he listened for clickers and the girl inside. Matthew's eyes and ears quickly adjusted to the darkness and sound of clickers, this girl was being very quiet. Crouching near an aisle of masks, Matthew put a hockey mask over his face and quickly looked inside of the black, single strapped bag that belonged to Irish for some sort of weapon. He found a karambit knife which surprised him since he didn't see too many weapons like these.

Sneaking behind the adjoining aisle he pressed his back against it seeing the first clicker stalk in between the two aisles. Looking and listening for two more clickers he struck, jamming the knife in between the clicker's shoulder blade, it fell with three clicks of agony alerting its partners.

_Shit._

Matthew quickly ducked back between the first aisle as he heard the two other clickers stumble through the darkness. A loud gasp was heard and one of the two clickers moved to the back of the store. A shuffle was heard from the back of the store, the clicker that stood in the middle of the two aisles turned around allowing Matthew to strike. He jumped up from his crouch and jammed the karambit into the back of the clicker's head, falling with his infected victim he stabbed the clicker once more in the back of the head for good measure and walked to the back of the store.

The final clicker was pushed back into him by a seemingly unknown force. Matthew panicked and stabbed in front of him hitting the beast in the spinal cord. It fell with one sole click and four twitches. A girl stood in front of Matthew, she couldn't have been more than his age, possibly younger. She had long, red hair and deep, green eyes. She held a pistol up to him.

"Whoa! Whoa! I'm not going to hurt you! I was trying to help you!" Matthew said stepping back.

The gun wavered between the two.

"Look, I was just trying to help you," Matthew said.

The girl bit her lip softly unsure of what to do.

"Ok, ok look. My name is Matthew. I lived in New York, I'm fifteen... that's all I got," Matthew said with a shrug and a smile under his white mask.

"Take off your mask, then," the girl said.

Matthew sighed and pulled the white mask off and looked at his shoes while his dark blue eyes trailed up and fell into her green eyes.

"Are you satisfied?" he asked.

She gave off a small chuckle as she took in his disheveled appearance. She put her gun down and Matthew relaxed with a small laugh.

"I almost shot you," the girl said shyly.

Matthew gave off a fake shocked face.

"Man, I thought you were gonna beat me with the thing, which would've been awkward considering how I have a knife," Matthew said twirling the karambit around his index finger.

"I'm Ellie, good to meet," Ellie said with a short laugh.

Matthew nodded and looked out the side entrance that showed the gas station across the street.

"You know, I saw this guy, he was calling for you. Had two runners behind him-" Matthew started before Ellie cut him off.

"Oh, that's Joel, he can handle himself. The infected just kinda surprised us, led me into this store, and you came in-" this time Matthew cut her off.

"And saved your sorry ass?" Matthew questioned with a smirk.

Ellie shoved him backwards playfully.

"Screw you," she said smiling.

Matthew shook his head, "But really, I think we should check on Joel."

Ellie nodded and walked to the side door, "Yeah, come on."

Matthew pulled the mask back over his face and walked out the door only to be greeted with a hard punch that cracked the white hockey mask. The cheap plastic bent inwards and gave Matthew a thin cut on his cheek.

"Gah, fuck!" Matthew growled whipping his head up to see the same man that had been running to the general store. He looked worn out and had blood covering the torn, sweat stained button up shirt. His black and gray hair was dampened down with sweat and he seemed to have pulled a gun out of his holster and aimed it at Matthew.

"Man, I'm starting to get the feeling that people _like_ pointing guns at me." Matthew chuckled nervously, "You're like the third person today alone. Just think of tomorrows possibilities."

Matthew developed at a young age the urge to use humor when he was fearful or in danger.

"Joel stop, he just saved me!" Ellie shouted putting her hand on the older mans wrist and looking him in the eye.

Joel grunted and put his gun down, "Fine."

"Thanks," Matthew said nodding at Ellie.

She smiled with a nod.

"So," Matthew started trying to make the situation not as awkward. "Where you guys headed?"

Joel shrugged and decided to humor the boy who he established wasn't a threat, "Up to Jackson County, my brother lives there. Trying to find a place to live."

"Always wanted wanted one of those," Matthew murmered thinking of the times with his old group.

"Why don't you come with us?" Ellie asked suddenly, surprising herself the most.

Joel wore a shocked expression which was quickly replaced with his usual grim one before turning on Ellie, "Now, Ellie, you know that may not be the best idea."

"Why the fuck not, he's not a bad guy," Ellie snapped back.

Joel was taken aback by her sudden hostile attitude towards him but shook his head, "Ellie, I want to help him, but if we were to pick up every one that seemed nice along the way-"

"Yeah, I don't want to be a burden," Matthew said butting in and gave a half smile to the two, "Besides, I'm used to being alone. Sometimes it's better that way."

Loud growls that sent chills down the three survivors spines stopped their conversation.

"Runners," Joel said.

"I hear em' too," Matthew said whipping out his pistol and turned around.

"Oh... holy shit," Ellie said in awe as she saw the large group of runners.

A group of about twelve runners sprinted down the street to the group of survivors. The dead look in the infected's eyes terrified Matthew as he realized they might not be able to escape this one.

…

**Hello people on the Last of Us side of FanFiction, I just came up with the idea of this the other day and decided to start this story. I know this chapter isn't the best, but I assure you that better content will follow. I just needed a decent foundation with this story so I can move on and expand upon the ideas that I have. Also, if you don't mind, please leave a review with any constructive criticism you have, and please let me know if they seem to out of character or just right. Anyway, I'll see you guys in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Ruins**

…

"The store, hurry!" Joel shouted.

Joel and Ellie began running to the side entrance of the general store as Matthew pulled out the glock and fired four of his seven bullets into the pack of runners before darting into the general store. Once inside the dark store Matthew could see Joel pushing down a Coca Cola machine to the right of the front door down, blocking the bottom half of the entrance.

"Kid, come help me!" Joel barked toppling the Pepsi vending machine over the first.

Matthew ran to Joel's side as Ellie fired her pistol at two runners who had pushed their way into the side entrance.

"Help me lift this thing," Joel said jerking his head to the Pepsi machine.

Together, the two lifted the blue and black machine off the ground and horizontally over the Coca Cola machine. The barrier blocked just about all of the glass door. The side entrance, thankfully was wooden, so the infected would not be able to see inside or break through as easy.

"Got this thing," Ellie piped up running to the double doors, and jammed a wooden cane through the handles.

"Good job, Ellie," Joel said nodding, seemingly exhausted.

Matthew thought that the two must have been traveling all day. He pulled the mask off of his face and smeared the warm, sticky blood on his face in attempt to get it off. He wiped his hand on his worn out blue jeans and stuck the mask in his single sling pack. Losing himself rummaging through Irish's belongings he missed out on the conversation between the other two survivors.

"So we should be safe here?" Ellie asked kicking a tin can out of her way before sitting and leaning against the rusted metal of the aisle.

Joel shrugged and rubbed his beard thoughtfully, "Well, I suppose for the time being we should be fine. We should look for a way out so we can leave after we rest up."

Ellie nodded and rubbed her temples hoping her new found headache would soon subside.

Joel slumped against the wall in front of the aisle Ellie was leaning against and called over to Matthew, "Hey kid! What's your name?"

Matthew, becoming more and more numb to the conversation behind him unconsciously ignored Joel's question and continued rummaging through Irish's belongings.

_God, what have I done? This guy had a family! But... he tried to kill me! Still, I could have thrown something, distracted him._

Matthew stared down at the family photo of Irish. He had a wife and two kids, probably all still alive, and Matthew made sure their father was not going to be coming home tonight. Matthew leaned against the aisle sighing and dropping his arm down to his side.

Joel's voice broke the silence once more, "Hey kid? I'm talking to you."

Matthew, taken out of his inner monologue, looked up at Joel with a confused expression, "Huh? What? What's the matter?"

The sound of infected moaning outside filled the air as Joel simply shook his head, "I asked for your name."

"Oh, my name? Matthew," he said dragging the pack behind him and sitting on the floor forming a triangle between the three survivors.

"Well my name is Joel, and this is Ellie," Joel said.

Matthew couldn't seem to pay attention.

_You're a murderer._

_Filthy._

_Pathetic._

_How could you do this?_

_You know how this feels, so you decide to show everyone else? _

_Is that it? _

_Pathetic._

"Oh, hi," Matthew murmured.

Quiet filled the room once more.

"So, you say you're from New York?" Ellie asked, breaking the silence.

Matthew looked up inquisitively at the girl before him, finally taking in her appearance. She looked thin, as though she hadn't eaten in a week. Her hair was sweaty and stringy and a few red locks danced upon her forehead. Her green eyes scanned Matthew's waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, I grew up their. Place was hell, so I left," Matthew said, vaguely, Ellie noticed.

Joel huffed, "Well you're a long way from home, Matt."

Matthew crinkled his nose, "That place isn't my home, never was. And never will be."

"You ever went to Manhattan? I heard that was a nice place. You know, before," Ellie asked, Matthew noticed she was a very curious girl. Reminded him of himself when he was younger, always asking questions.

"Oh no, it was a red zone. But I saw it from a distance one day," Matthew said reminiscing on his past experiences.

Ellie's eyes lit up as she gave him his full attention, "Really? I heard they had huge buildings, I heard the whole place was gigantic."

Matthew gave a half smile, "Well not anymore, of course half of the buildings still stand, but most have fallen over or are just leaning against each other. Kind of like falling dominoes stopped mid-way through the fall, I guess."

"Oh, damn," Ellie said looking at her black and white shoes.

"I've been there once before the infection, me and uh- it was huge, I bet the locals thought we were insane people craning our necks trying to see the pinnacle of the towers," Joel said laughing.

Ellie grinned at Joel, "But you look funny all the time," Ellie joked.

"Hush now, you," Joel murmured hiding his smile.

"Why are you guys in Salt Lake City?" Matthew asked curiously lying back on one elbow and scratching the tiled floor with his karambit.

Joel shifted uncomfortably, "Don't really think that's the best thing to talk about right now."

Matthew nodded and got to his feet to see Ellie giving Joel a saddened expression. Matthew trailed off to the back of the dark store, turning on his flashlight he could see the fallen, ransacked shelves. He managed to find two comic books, he stuffed it into the pack and also found a Salt Lake Spartans Jacket. It was navy blue with red cuffs and drawstrings, it also sported a picture of a spartan with the fancy lettering of the team name under it.

Matthew found two cans of beans and corn in his pack earlier and just remembered it. "Hey, you guys hungry?" he asked walking back to where Ellie and Joel were sitting quietly talking.

"Starved," Ellie said looking up at Matthew.

"Here, you two go ahead and eat. I'll see what else I can find around here," Matthew said putting down the cans.

"Thanks, but you're not hungry?" Joel asked opening the can of beans.

Matthew had a large smile on his face now, "No, in fact, I ate so well this morning I had a couple of adoring fans chasing me."

Matthew turned around and walked two steps before looking behind him, another smile on his face, "They like pointing guns at people too."

Ellie chuckled opening her can with her knife while Joel grinned shaking his head.

Matthew jammed his hands in his jacket pockets while walking through the aisles looking for anything useful when he heard light steps behind him. He turned around to see Ellie standing behind him holding her wrist.

"Thanks," she said.

Matthew bit the inside of his cheek, "No problem, I didn't need those things anyway."

Ellie nodded walking past him, "Cool jacket," she said.

"Nice shirt," he said looking at the back of her red shirt.

Ellie spun around tugging at her gray long sleeved shirt under it, "This old thing? It kinda sucks."

Matthew shrugged, "It works for you."

Ellie blushed with a smile.

"So, why don't you tell me a bit about yourself?" she asked sitting down.

Matthew sat besides her blowing air from his mouth, "Well, there's not much to tell, really. I was born in New York, left when I was nine with my sister. Found a group a few months after that, good people. We always stuck together trying to do the right thing, I guess. You know, endure and survive-"

"You read Savage Starlight?" Ellie asked beaming at him.

"Yeah, yeah I did. In fact..." he started rummaging through his pack before pulling out the two comics from earlier. "Issue thirty-three and thirty-four."

Ellie took one, "I've been trying to find this one! The last one was a cliffhanger, where did you get this?"

"Found it in the back aisle over there," Matthew said pointing to a shelf that held several books and comics.

"That's so cool! Come on," she said pulling Matthew with her to the comic rack.

Matthew brushed his finger tips over a comic book series that he just finished reading last week. Picking it up and flipping through the forty pages of the first issue he showed it to Ellie who was engrossing herself in all things Savage Starlight.

"Ever read these?" Matthew asked showing Ellie the comic book.

"Ultimate Spider-Man? Nope. Never heard of it, looks cool though," she said stuffing it in her pack.

Matthew nodded sifting through a few more comics before Ellie tapped his shoulder showing him one, he looked down at the comic she was holding, "Heard of Zero Point?"

"Well, yeah I did. I was going to read it too but uh-" he started.

"But what?" she asked.

Matthew scratched the back of his head as Ellie raised an eyebrow, "Well?" she asked almost impatiently.

"I kinda, sorta, accidentally lit it on fire," Matthew said finally with a half smile.

Ellie began to laugh, "How could you have possibly light something on fire by accident, that's so stupid!"

Matthew shoved her back gently, "Lighters just so happen to be fairly dangerous, now that's all I have to say on the matter."

"You stupid, stupid boy," Ellie giggled.

"Oh hush, before I light you on fire," Matthew threatened playfully.

Ellie's eyes grew wide with fake shock, "Oh please no, don't lit me on fire! Oh no!"

Matthew laughed, "You've asked for it!" 

They laughed together for a minute slumping against the shelf, Matthew looked at her for a moment while she stared down at her comic book. He turned away with a small smile and flipped through the first page of Zero Point.

Ellie leaned against him while looking at the comic page, "Cool huh?"

Matthew's sarcasm kicked in, "Boy, it really is! I mean, I just looked at the first panel and I'm already blown away!"

She gently pushed his shoulder, "Don't act like a dick."

Matthew looked her in the eye, "Ok, I'm sorry, but to be honest. From the first two words in this comic, I really think it's going to be a hit."

Ellie shook her head and rolled her eyes while Matthew laughed to himself. Matthew proceeded to read comics until he fell asleep.

…

Matthew felt a light shake on his shoulder, "Matt, wake up."

It was Joel whispering to him. Matthew opened his eyes to see Joel crouched in front of him, "Come on, let's see if the runners moved on. Quietly."

Joel quietly walked to the front of the store where the two vending machines sat piled on top of each other. Matthew looked to his left to see Ellie leaning against him, comic book in her lap. He gently placed her shoulder and head in his hands and slowly laid her on the floor, propping her head on his pack. He got up slowly but froze hearing Ellie moan in her sleep.

The first rays of morning sunlight pierced the glass that could be seen from the vending machine revealing the dust particles floating around the store. Matthew yawned walking over to Joel.

"Ok, I'm going to lift you up, and you tell me what you see. Got it?" Joel asked rubbing sleep from his eyes.

"Yep, gotcha ya," Matthew said as Joel crouched down cupping his hands.

Matthew placed his right foot on Joel's hands before being lifted slightly in the air. Matthew placed his forearms over the Pepsi Machine and looked out the dirt covered glass.

"What do you see?" Joel asked.

Matthew scanned the area and saw that two runners remained.

"Just two, we can go out the side entrance and take em' down quickly," Matthew said being put down.

Joel nodded pulling out his shiv, "Good idea, let's go. Remember, stay quiet and stay behind me."

Matthew nodded following Joel who walked to the side entrance and pulled the can from the door handles. Joel pushed the door open and snuck behind the dumpster along the wall to the left. Matthew crouched behind him while tightly holding his karambit.

Joel pointed to a runner in the parking lot who was sitting against a pile of tires, "Take that one."

He nodded and snuck forward as Joel followed behind him. Joel and Matthew crouched side by side, about three feet away from the runner. Joel put a hand on Matthew's shoulder and nodded at him. He brought the karambit down on the runner's skull killing the infected instantly. Joel rushed forward tackling the recently alerted runner and stabbed it in the forehead twice.

"Good work, Matt," Joel said walking back into the store with Matthew.

Ellie was still sleeping but had shifted to her other side, back facing the two who had entered. Joel walked to the vending machines and sat against it, "So, if you're coming with us." he started.

"Then let's lay something out, shall we? I don't really care what you think you can do to me, but if you even think about trying to hurt Ellie, well then you wont have to worry about dealing with the infected. You'll just have to deal with me," Joel said grimly looking up at Matthew.

Joel seemed to be able to give off a threatening demeanor with out even trying, Matthew nodded, "Never crossed my mind, and it never will."

"Better not, now, we should try and get a car running," Joel said standing up and gesturing for Matthew to follow him.

The two walked out the side of the store and to the gas station, "You check inside, see if there's anything we can use. I'll try and get one of these running," Joel said walking to a red pick up truck.

Matthew nodded and pulled out his pistol, "Hey Joel?"

Joel turned around with a questioning glance, "Spare any bullets?" Matthew asked.

Joel nodded opening his pack and pulled out a half full pack of bullets, "Try and find an extra clip, in case we get in some shit you'll be quicker reloading."

Matthew nodded holding the small box with both hands nodding, "Thanks."

Joel continued to examine the vehicle while Matthew filled the clip up to its max capacity of seventeen bullets.

_This will do._

Matthew walked passed the four gas pumps stepping over charred bodies and made his way to the boarded up glass doors. He pointed the gun at the left door and slowly opened it with his left hand. He sighed with relief and checked around the store for a few minute.

"Bingo," Matthew said with delight picking up a full container of motor oil.

Matthew grinned holding the container while searching the gas station for any more supplies.

_Boy, twenty year old gum. How appetizing._

Finding nothing else useful other than some medical supplies he walked out to see Joel checking the oil. "Damned thing needs more oil."

Matthew held out the container to Joel, "This should do."

Joel nodded with a tight smile, "Yeah, this'll work."

Joel handed him a pair of clear plastic tubing, "Get the gas can and fill it up with those cars over there."

Matthew walked off to the other cars taking the tubing and gas can and began to fill up the can.

_Fucking disgusting. Ah well, at least we'll have gas now to get to Wyoming._

"You got that gas?" Joel called.

Matthew picked up the can and tubing, "Yeah, I got it. We should be good to drive a few hours before we need more gas."

"Good, we'll probably only need to stop later today, it's about a ten hour drive."

Matthew nodded, "You and Ellie can siphon some gas on the interstate and I can go and hunt, get us a nice meal. Try to find some more water too."

"Sounds good to me, go wake Ellie. We should leave before any more infected come upon us," Joel said shutting the hood and began to fill the red truck's gas tank.

"Be back in a minute," Matthew said.

"Oh, can you grab my pack too?" Joel asked putting the now empty can into the back of the pick up.

"Yeah, I got it," Matthew said walking into the store as Joel got into the drivers seat.

Matthew saw Ellie still sleeping and, kneeling down behind her, gently shook her shoulder, "Ellie, wake up. We gotta go."

Ellie stirred and rolled on her back, "Come on, time to go."

"Give me a minute," Ellie murmured sleepily while stretching out.

Her green eyes adjusted to the sunlight while she sat up yawning, "What time is it?"

"I don't know, I guess about eight in the morning, maybe nine," Matthew said picking up Joel's bag and walking over to Ellie.

"Come on," Matthew said reaching his hand out to Ellie.

She took his hand and he pulled her up feeling the warmth in her hand.

"Left anything?" Matthew asked finally letting go of her hand and taking a step back seeing as how they were mere inches apart.

Ellie grabbed her pack and slung it over her shoulders, "Nope, I'm good."

"Alright, let's get going, we've got a long day," Matthew said walking ahead and opening the door for Ellie.

Shutting the door behind them Matthew sighed thinking of having a group again.

_Hopefully for the better this time, and maybe not be the near death of me._

He was certainly happy about having people to talk to instead of being alone for the past year, but he was wary. Wary of himself and his actions that were still buried within him, and his past. Shaking it off he walked behind Ellie and into the back seat of the pick up.

"Everyone ready?" Joel asked accepting his pack back from Matthew and placing it in the passengers seat.

"We're ready," Ellie answered for Matthew who was leaning against the window propping his arm on the door staring out at the desolate gas station before him.

Looking to his left he could see Ellie trying to get some sleep again, he decided to try and get some sleep too, only this time without the ghosts.

**Welcome back everyone! I was really surprised to see the positive feedback, also I would like to address the out of character bit in chapter one. Joel and Ellie's relationship has changed because of the hospital in Salt Lake City, but not the way the game made it. I've applied my own twist to that part and it will be revealed in a later chapter, but as for now they're all keeping secrets. Just some far greater than others. As always, feel free to review with thoughts, ideas for what you might want to see, and of course any constructive criticism that you may have to offer. See you guys in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The Ruins**

…

"Alright, we only have a quarter tank of gas left and I don't think that will carry us another four hours," Joel said pulling the truck over to the side of the road.

Ellie and Matthew were both waking up, slowly but surely waking up.

"So, Matt, like we discussed earlier, you go hunting and look for a stream for more water and Ellie, you can help me siphon up some gas," Joel continued pulling the keys out of the ignition and opening his door.

The two teenagers stepped out of the vehicle groggily and stumbling to the front of the pick up. Ellie leaned against the warm, rusted hood of the truck and yawned. Matthew, on the other hand, had now gotten over his restlessness and walked to the back of the vehicle where his pack was stored, he picked out his karambit and mask.

"Hey, Joel?" Matthew asked placing the karambit in between the back belt buckles of his jeans.

"What is it, Matt?" Joel asked hoisting up the gas can and placing it on the road.

"Can I borrow your bow, I'll need it for hunting. Don't want to attract any Infected or bandits," he said scratching his ankle with his foot.

"Yeah, sure. Just try not to break the arrows, I only have the six," Joel said handing him the bow and quiver for the arrows.

Matthew slung the weapon around his back and attached the quiver to the right side of his belt, "Thanks, but don't worry. I can make some more when I get back."

Joel's eyebrows shot up surprised, "You know how to make arrows?"

"Oh come on, don't tell me you don't," Matthew said grinning until he saw the unamused look on Joel's face, "Oh, you really don't know. Well, I'll show you how when I get back."

Joel nodded, "Be careful, and don't take to long trying to find that stream.

Matthew nodded before turning and walking down the small slope that led down to the forest. The long abandoned interstate was surrounded by trees overshadowing all that remained on the road. Matthew took a good five minutes walk down a path before stopping at a small clearing, "Good place to make camp, if we plan on staying for a few hours," he murmured to himself pulling the mask down over his face.

"Hey, room for one more?" that familiar voice piped up behind him.

Matthew tensed while turning around but soon relaxed, "What? I thought you were getting gas with Joel."

It seemed to be more aggravation in his voice than confusion, Ellie frowned, "I asked Joel if he could handle filling up the cans himself while I went with you, thought you might need a hand."

Matthew rolled his eyes, "I really don't," he could see Ellie bite her lip in disappointment, "But, I know how shitty it is to siphon gas, so yeah you can tag along."

"Awesome, now what do you think we'll find?" she asked catching up to the taller boy in a few quick strides.

"I'm not to sure, but let's try to find a deer. And the best way to do this, is from high ground," Matthew said pointing up to the old trees, perfect, climbable trees.

"Are you nuts, why would we climb those?" Ellie asked incredulously.

"Lil' bit, now if you want to stay on the ground," he huffed as he pulled himself up the first branch. "Then, by all means. But, do try to stay quiet, paranoid deer don't usually like movement."

Ellie swore under her breath, "Well, then help me up there!"

Matthew chuckled, "If you want to stay down I'm not forcing you up-"

"Fucking pull me up!" she growled impatiently.

"Whoa! Ok, ok! Snippy," Matthew murmured pulling Ellie up to his branch, before steadying her.

The branches on these trees were thick and could support the weight of the two teens, Matthew ascended the branches whispering quietly to himself. Ellie caught some of what he said, _Just like Troy taught you._ She was growing curious about this boy's history and made a mental note to herself to try and bring it up with him, starting now.

"So, what's with that mask? You haven't left it since yesterday," Ellie said sitting on the branch next to Matthew waiting for something to pass by.

Matthew looked down blowing air from his nostrils and inhaled the fresh air, "I guess old habits die hard."

Ellie glanced at him with her inquisitive green eyes, "Old habits? What do you mean?"

Matthew shrugged off the question, "Oh, it's nothing to worry about."

Ellie rolled her eyes, why would he keep this from her? What could be so bad? Ellie looked down wistfully, wishing he would just come out and tell her. Her emerald eyes perked up as she saw a deer sniffing around about forty feet below the two. She tapped Matthew's elbow, he looked up at her brushing black locks out of his eyes, "What?"

Ellie put a finger over her lips and pointed at the large deer below. Matthew grinned merrily pulling the bow out, pulling the arrow backwards he constantly thought _Right behind the front legs, like Troy said..._

Matthew released the arrow and heard it soar through the air hitting its mark, Fuck!

The dear began running away, luckily the ground was fairly damp, it would be simple enough to track.

"Damnit!" Ellie growled.

Matthew patted her shoulder, "Don't worry, it should be easy to track."

"I know, I've done this before, but still. Damned thing!" Ellie sighed climbing down with caution.

Matthew followed suit finding the spot in the leaf ridden clearing where the deer was hit. He scanned the prints thoroughly and watched the blood trail thin out. "Come on."

_Fresh prints in the mud, too easy. Wakey, wakey little deer, Matthew's coming for you!_

Matthew was aware of Ellie's eerie silence as if she was on to something as she followed him down the forest trail. A sudden rush of cool air sent leaves flying and chills down Matthews spine. He watched the prints in the ground deepen as the ground grew muddier, it had been raining for the past two hours and had just recently stopped.

"So, uh, where did you learn to track?" Ellie asked walking a slight bit faster, rubbing her arms suddenly wishing she had brought her jacket with her.

Ellie could see Matthew flinch, it was almost impossible to see, but somehow she picked it up. "Old group, had to find food right?"

It was a half-assed answer, but still the partial truth. Ellie could tell he hunted a bit more than animals but decided not to get into it, maybe he wasn't who she believed him to be at first? Ellie lagged behind again, scanning the forest for anything. Anything to take her mind off of how vague Matthew was being now, she couldn't help feeling he was lying to her, deceiving her.

Matthew crouched suddenly, a large grin appeared under the mask, "Bingo."

Ellie crouched down behind him and saw the deer who had just laid down to rest and eventually recover from its injuries. Matthew wasn't going to allow that to happen, he pulled back on the wire and released, _**SWOOSH! **_

The arrow hit its mark right behind the foreleg, the deer was dead.

"See, now that's how it's done!" Matthew proclaimed excitedly bouncing up from his position and laying the bow in the muddied leaves and twigs.

Ellie stood up and muttered, "I'll go get Joel."

Matthew gave her back a confused look, _Was it something I said?_

_Of course, dumb ass. How obvious could you be!_

Matthews hands shook as he took off his mask and pulled out his karambit. _She can't know, she'd hate me forever! _

No longer thinking off what happened, Matthew skinned the dear setting up a small camp fire to cook the meat. All Matthew could think about was what he dreamt about in the car, what happened last year. _Get out of my fucking head!_

But somethings you just can't let go.

**One Year Ago:**

"You can't hold me here! I am a military official!" the United States Remnant Military Sergeant proclaimed loudly.

"Sargent Harper, I think we both know that decision is out of your hands," Fourteen year old Matthew stated calmly while sitting on top of a wooden crate.

The cramped room the two beings in was occupied by nothing more than a chair, a crate and a hanging light bulb, the only thing to illuminate the room. The gray chipped walls were a bonus in Matthew's eyes, intimidation was key in these situations.

"And we both know that I can do what the fuck I want to do, now, where is my sister? You can answer that question for me," Matthew said keeping his voice low like Troy had taught him, keep your cool until you need to make a statement.

Matthew drug his bloodied knife against the dusty wooden crate, chipping off pieces of wood thoughtfully awaiting the man's answer.

"I don't know who you're talking about!" the man said.

Matthew's mask was laying on the floor in front of Harper, the dark shadows within the eye pieces stared into the man's soul, haunting him.

"Holly, where is she?" Matthew asked standing up.

"I won't tell you, she's somewhere safe. Safe from your kind!" Harper spat.

Matthew smiled a psychotic smile, "Oh, but you've given me my life, and my people. This is your doing, not mine. I just want to see my sister, kind of like you want to see your family? Am I right? Two beautiful children, and a lovely wife expecting another child?"

Harper's eyebrows shot up in anxiety and then hatred, "Don't you fucking _dare_ touch them!"

"You know I've done worse, it's all in that file huh?"Matthew asked opening a bag of Harper's belongings.

Troy and his team of two had stripped the Sargent of all but his camouflage combat pants, black boots, and olive green t-shirt. The rest of his personal belongings remained in the brown potato sack which Matthew was sifting through until he found an old, large Cuban Cigar.

"Aren't you too young to smoke?" the soldier asked, pissed off.

Matthews eyes widened in mock shock, those crazed blue eyes looked down at Harper, an insane grin spread wide across his face. "Oh dear, I didn't even realize!"

Before Harper could blink, unbearable pain exploded under his chin as Matthew had lit the cigar and commenced burning him with it. "Haven't you heard, smoking _kills!_"

Matthew laughed enjoying himself and his cruel humor, "Come on sarge, have some fun! Lighten up! I know I'm enjoying myself!"

"Cut the shit, kid! I'm not telling you jack!" Harper growled in pain.

"Fine then, just the way I like it. Straight and to the point, now I'll ask again. Where is my sister?" Matthew asked, voice steely and laced with venom.

"Fuck you," Harper said glaring brown eyes into cold, dead blue eyes.

Not replying, Matthew walked forward grabbing a fist full of blonde hair and punched Harper in the gut twice. Harper coughed, the blows had taken the breath away from him. Matthew pulled his knife out and sliced a symmetrical line horizontally in Harper's leg. "Recover."

Matthew walked to the crate and opened it curiously, all the while Harper grit his teeth and cried in pain as blood streamed from his leg. Harper's eyes darted to the back of Matthew's hair noticing how tangled and curly it was now. Harper could also see that Matthew was holding something yellow in his hands.

Matthew raised his knife and brought down the weapon swiftly and with force upon the lemon. Blood mixed with juice made a small pool on the surface of the crate. Holding a half of the fruit in one hand he leaned down in front of Harper's slumping form, "What did you do with her?"

"Don't you fucking get it! I am _NOT_ telling you-" he couldn't finish his sentence, Matthew had squeezed the lemon over the fervently bleeding laceration, allowing the juice to soak inside the wound.

Harper's eyes watered furiously as every damaged nerve in his leg cried out shooting an almost unbearable pain up his leg. Matthew's heart was full of anger and hatred at this man, "You stubborn fuck! You can't keep her away from me!"

A hard punch was delivered to Harper's jaw as he opened his mouth to speak. Matthew turned around and slammed his fists down on the crate, unaware of the pain in his fists he whipped around and kicked Harper and his chair over. Matthew couldn't contain his anger any more, he kicked Harper several times in the ribs making sure to break every bone he could. Harper sputtered blood flowing freely from his mouth and onto the dull, gray cement.

Matthew grabbed the knife once more and cut the bonds tying Harper free, he grabbed the man's arms and flipped him onto his back. Matthew was breathing heavily having pinned the soldier down, his unsteady breathing was the only sound piercing the silence that hung in the room. Harper had stopped screaming, or even moaning in pain, instead he sat there waiting for death's cold embrace to envelop him. "She's dead."

Matthew pulled himself back up from being on all fours over the man to a kneeling position, "You're lying."

It came out as a whisper, silent and frightened. Matthew knew the man, so close to death, had nothing to lose now and could have only told him the truth. Grief overtook the boy, but he would not cry, would not show any weakness to this man.

"What happened?" the question as delivered without emotion, a blank, monotonous voice. Blue eyes, now desolate watched the man's blood covered face for an answer, and waited patiently he did.

Harper spoke silently, "Two years ago, after you found these people, our general had her killed. He said she knew too much about what happened, about your parents, about you."

"Do you have, any information? Anything with you, anything about your general?" Matthew asked solemnly.

Harper licked his lips, feeling the warm copper taste slither down his tongue.

"As you may have know, I worked with General John Jackson for the past months, I guess that's why you came after me," his voice faltered, he could feel death coming.

"In my back jacket pocket, his routines, his places he likes to visit, cities, towns, QZ's. Everything about him, is in that folder. Now please, just let me die," Harper's voice faded to a rasp.

Matthew stood up, he knew what must be done, but first...

Gripping the knife in his hand tightly, he buried the weapon into Harper's forehead before spinning on his heal and walking out of the room for some air and peace.

**Present Day, two hours later:**

The rain had started again, pelting against the muck covered glass of the truck cabin windows. Matthew listened to the rhythm silently leaning against the glass staring out at the now wet terrain. Joel drove speedily over the slick road in an effort to cut down time getting to Tommy's place. Matthew hadn't eaten any of the deer that he had cooked earlier, instead he returned to the truck and studied the folder he had received last year stating everything he needed to know about General Jackson.

He had also pushed Joel and Ellie away as they tried to make any bit of awkward conversation with him, his actions towards the two caused them to become more cautious around him. Matthew was almost happy, he still couldn't shake the look of distrust Ellie had been giving him, he put it out of his mind returning his thoughts of what to do now.

Jackson County was only two hours away now, they would get there and then what? Matthew would have to wait weeks for the General to even step foot around Wyoming. He would likely be in Louisiana right now, _Bastard._

Matthew sighed silently and watched Joel drive out of the corner of his eye, Ellie was sleeping again. _Damn that girl can sleep._ Matthew though distantly. How he longed to tell them about his past, but that cannot be. It would just put more distance between the three, separating Matthew more from the two people he had grown accustomed to, even only knowing them for a day and a half. They seemed like nice people, but he could tell they've gone through a lot._ Who hasn't though?_

All Matthew could see he had left to live for was killing General Jackson, then he would allow himself to go, whenever that time may be. He had no parents, no siblings, no family, no one that cared about him, he had nothing but a will. A strong will to kill the man who took the last thing he had away from him. But for now he spent the last two hours sharpening his karambit. If Matthew paid any attention to the outside world he would've have seen Ellie looking at him, he would've noticed the she could tell something was wrong. But he didn't all he could think of was fulfilling his destiny, he thought long ago that he was destined to kill General Jackson and end his suffering.

How wrong he would find that thought to be.

**Hello faithful readers! So I decided to put a bit of Matthew's past into this chapter and would like to let you guys know it will come back to haunt him physically in the next few chapters ultimately forcing him to do something he doesn't want to do. I would also like to thank everyone who has reviewed, followed, favorited, or even just read this story, I appreciate every one of you! I want to let you guys know that there will not be an update for the next few days because I will be continuing my Walking Dead story, but it should not be too long of a wait. See you guy's in the next update!**


	4. Chapter 4

**The Ruins**

**...**

The group of three approached the large, steel gates of the Jackson County settlement. "Hold it right there!" A young man shouted from atop the steel walkway.

Joel sighed, "I'm Tommy's brother, Joel! Now just let us in, he'll recognize us!"

Matthew watched the guard shake his head, "Sorry pops, but I can't do that!"

Ellie rolled her eyes with a scoff, "Just let us the fuck in, asshole!"

Matthew smirked while leaning against the red truck's door. Matthew quickly discovered that Ellie had quite the attitude. "Can't you people just leave? We're not taking people in no more!"

"Just go send someone to tell Tommy that his brother Joel is here! That way your dumb ass can open the door!" Ellie snapped, glaring up at the young guard.

"Ellie…" Joel muttered in warning.

"Fine. Andrew! Go get Tommy, tell him his brother Joel is here!" The guard shouted to someone Matthew couldn't see.

Matthew took the brief time they were allotted to study the guard and his surroundings. The guard was young, just developing some brown stubble on his pale, dirt-covered face. He sported long, nappy hair that looked to have been hastily combed just this morning. He wore a brown coat and black cargo pants. Both articles of clothing were dirty and torn, he likely hasn't had a change of clothes in a while.

Matthew looked around at the out of place settlement, apparently they had been holed up near the dam's reservoir. Joel had explained that after Tommy left the Fireflies he had found the hydroelectric dam where Maria and her late father had settled. After her father's death, Maria and Tommy began expanding the place and had reached three hundred settlers in the three widespread towns. The dam had been the main town and Tommy had the idea of settling two smaller areas away from the dam where smaller houses and stores could be founded. The dam was where Tommy, Maria and several of the older settlers resided and worked at.

"Joel! Brother, you're back!" a cheery voice exclaimed from the above walkway.

Not even waiting for a reply, Tommy whipped around and shouted at the guard, "Get that door open, dammit!"

"Come on." Joel said, gesturing for the two teenagers to follow behind him as they entered the settlement.

Matthew was impressed, the place looked so different than what he was used to. There were several small buildings erected near the lazily winding dirt road. He could see and smell a nearby bakery, a bakery! He only read about those things in books. Matthew supposed that only thing baked in there was bread, which was good but he had hoped for pastries. He had read about those things, Troy had told him a bit about it too.

He could hear the three others speak and was only pulled into the conversation to introduce himself to Tommy. Matthew, returning to his childlike investigation of the town, marveled at the hardware shops and general goods stores littered around town. He glanced at a large, make-shift hospital and near it was a recently built, two story apartment complex.

"And this is where you guys can stay. Room thirty-five, second floor," Tommy said, smiling at the three.

"Why don't you go in and get settled, Ellie?" started Joel, "Matthew, Tommy, and I are going to go check around the Southwest Village, see if we can fix the electricity problems."

Electricity problems? Matthew thought, I must have missed that part.

"Alright," Ellie murmured, "Just don't take too long, Joel."

"Oh, I won't keep him out too long, Ell," Tommy said with a smile.

"Come on guys, it's about a ten minute ride and we're burnin' daylight," Tommy said, turning and walking to the horse stables down the street.

Matthew followed Tommy, paying no regards to Ellie who stood in the doorway with a frown.

"Be careful Joel, you remember what happened last time," Ellie said as she nervously rubbed her arm.

"Don't worry baby girl, I'm always careful," Joel said with a ghost of a smile.

"Don't worry, we'll be back before you can claim a room." Joel reassured her. Ellie smiled.

Now completely ignoring the two, Matthew entered a conversation with Tommy, "Nice place you've got here. You ever get any trouble? Bandits or Infected?"

Tommy shrugged with a frown, "No Infected, but we've been getting raided by bandits up until a few weeks ago when they just disappeared without a trace. Not to say I'm not happy. Just strange is all."

"I can understand that," Matthew said, trailing off, and then a smile appeared on his face, "So you guys have a bakery?"

Tommy chuckled as Joel showed up, "What's funny?"

"This boy you've got here is asking about the bakery. Now, I'm sorry to disappoint you but we don't have any cakes. Yet." Tommy chuckled, patting Matthew's shoulder.

"Damn, I haven't had a cake in years," Joel said as the trio approached the horse stable.

"Yeah, me neither. But don't you two fret, brother Tommy's Bakery won't disappoint. By next month we should have the crops to make those cakes," Tommy said, opening the wooden doors and pulling three horses out.

"Ever rode before?" Tommy asked handing Matthew the reins to a brown and white horse.

"Couple times, usually stuck to cars though," Matthew shrugged, following suit behind the two other men by pulling himself up on his steed and heading down the dirt road.

"Well you'll love Ramirez, he's been fixing up this black Camaro, I think you'll like it if you're in to mechanics," Tommy said, taking the lead.

"I thought I wanted to be a mechanic." Joel admitted.

"Till' you realized you were shit at it?" Tommy chuckled.

"No, until I accidentally sabotaged a customer's vehicle, said he was halfway home before his battery shut off," Joel said.

"I remember that!" Tommy barked with laughter, "You were so pissed off too!"

"Hey fuck you, wasn't my fault I accidentally drained the battery," Joel defended, putting his hands up.

"Well, not like it matters now," Tommy sighed.

Silence followed the last statement as the three boys picked up speed. The forest was so serene to Matthew, he looked around at the low hanging trees and could swear he saw the glint of a rifle's scope. Matthew made the mistake of disregarding it and continuing onward with the other two men.

"Alright, welcome to the Southwest Village boys!" Tommy exclaimed, sliding off the left side of his jet black horse, tying it to the small wooden post that had the town's name etched into it.

"And you get electricity all the way down here?" Joel asked, tying the reins to his white steed right above Tommy's.

Tommy nodded, walking backwards down the dirt road and past the guard. "Yeah, we made use of the transformers that were powering Jackson City before the outbreak. Maria and I found a bunch of great electricians and they've routed the power down here via the dam."

"That's pretty impressive," Matthew started while looking around the miniature-sized version of the dam's town. "So if you guys have electricians, then why did we need to come down here?"

Tommy walked to a small store on the right side of the dirt road which was illuminated by a lamplight. The sun was starting to recede behind the trees now and Matthew's shadow grew taller. "We just needed to pick up some parts for them, they're holding down the fort at the generators. They can't leave until we can get these parts to them so they can stabilize the flow of electricity without the generators getting fried."

Matthew nodded, jamming his hands into his pockets and entering a wooden electrician's shop.

**...**

Ellie walked around Room 35, it was definitely nicer than any of the other places she and Joel stayed in before. Probably because they usually slept in the woods.

There was a couch facing the wall to the right of the room's entrance, in front of the couch was an old, chestnut-colored coffee table sitting on top of a rug. A small fireplace faced the couch; it was lit at the moment. Ellie grinned, she knew she would spend a lot of time reading her comic books in front of the dancing flames.

She continued on, plopping her bag down on the couch and walking down the narrow hallway which contained three bedrooms and one bathroom. Ellie walked into the bedroom with purple bedclothes and a desk with a lamp and paper already on top. She moved onto the room across the hall which she determined would be Joel's since it contained the largest bed. Ellie didn't stick around the room and only stopped to put his bag on the tan-colored bed.

The room next to Joel's would be Matthew's, she walked in and noticed it was similar to Ellie's except it didn't have a window, it only had a bed and desk, and a wooden trunk sat at the foot of the bed. Ellie placed Matthew's bag on his bed which had his hockey mask and karambit strapped to it.

Ellie, who had explored every nook and cranny of the room, sat down at the kitchen table. She was surprised to find a working fridge, working water, plumbing, and even air conditioning. Ellie was just getting into the good parts of the fifteenth issue of Zero Point when she heard a loud, quick rapping at the front door.

"Now who the fuck could that be?" Ellie asked herself.

She cautiously walked up to the wooden door and opened it to see a man of 6'2 looking down at her with an eerie grin plastered to his face.

His hair was jet black with gray at the roots and peppered through his long, slicked-back hair. He had dark brown eyes that seemed dull and sinister. Stress lines and scars were littered across his face only to be stopped by a black and gray beard. He wore a patched-up brown coat with a dirty-looking gray undershirt. Ellie flinched slightly when she saw the dual gun holsters strapped to his black jeans.

"Well, hello there." The man greeted with his creepy smile.

Ellie shifted uncomfortably, blocking the doorway.

"What's your name?" He asked, trying to stray away from the awkward moment.

Ellie scoffed, "Doesn't matter, what's your name?"

This man made Ellie uneasy, the man could see it in her green eyes and used it as an advantage.

"My name's Walter," he said with a genuine smile, Ellie cringed at his deep, rough voice.

"Would you mind if I came in?" Walter asked with an eerily friendly smile, glancing past into the living room which was illuminated by the ceiling lights, now that the sun had gone down.

"I do mind, Walter," Ellie said, shifting her weight to one foot and crossing her arms over her chest, giving the man a harsh glare.

"Oh I won't be too long, sweetie," Walter said pushing past Ellie and walking into the living room.

"I'm not you're fucking sweetie," Ellie snapped, "And I didn't let you in."

Walter walked around nonchalantly with his hands in his pockets observing the room as if he didn't even hear Ellie.

"I'm looking for a friend of mine," Walter said, looking down seriously at Ellie. Despite the man's intrusion, Ellie wanted to know what he had to say.

Seeing as Ellie had no rebuttal, Walter continued, "He's about fifteen now, not too much shorter than me, maybe a few inches give or take. He's got black hair and blue eyes."

Ellie swallowed, "What's his name?"

"Matthew."

Ellie's blood ran cold, "Well, I have no idea who you're asking about."

Walter nodded, laughing dryly, "Well I guess my eyes were playing tricks on me earlier today when I saw you four trotting though town with him."

Ellie shook her head, preparing to lie, "It's only my dad, brother and I that live here."

Walter nodded, ambling down the narrow, dimly lit hallway, "And I suppose this is where he sleeps?" he gestured to Matthew's room.

Something caught Walter's eye before Ellie could answer. Within seconds Walter was in the room staring down at the cracked and bloodied mask. "You know it's funny, because I remember Matthew wearing a mask just like this one. Funny isn't it?"

Ellie laughed nervously, "Yeah, my brother Peyton really liked that thing."

Walter nodded slowly. He decided to let her know that she wasn't fooling him, taking steps towards the girl. "Don't listen to what he says Ellie, he is a very dangerous boy. And tell him, when he comes back from playing errand boy with Joel and Tommy, that I'll be back to retrieve him,"

"I can show myself out. Thank you for your time." Walter said in the doorway, his loud footsteps sent vibrations through the floorboards and echoed as they faded away.

Ellie held her breath until she heard the click of the door latch.

"Oh shit."

**...**

**AN:**

**Hello, faithful readers! Sorry for the short chapter, I have to write these chapters on my iPhone and it just doesn't feel the same as when I'm on my desktop. Also I would like to thank my beta reader, BlueSky509 for helping me to make this story better for you guys! In another note, someone's going to have to confess in the next chapter! Anyway, the next update should be out in a few days so stick around for the next part!**


End file.
